


Subject 157X2Z

by Nicercylover108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Bottom!Percy, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Love Triangles, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Running away from laboratory, Top!Nico, psychic Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercylover108/pseuds/Nicercylover108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, known as Subject 157X2Z, has been trapped in a secret laboratory since he was 13 for 3 years. Finally being able to to escape his prison, Percy encounters three teenagers (Annabeth, Grover, and Nico) who will try to help him at all cost. But what they didn't expect is that Percy is psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jocelin: Hey guys. So this is our first story.  
> Riley: So please be gentle.  
> Jocelin: The story is also on wattpad if you want to check it out.

Three years.

That's how long he has been trapped in that laboratory. He has been trapped in there when he was thirteen for three years.

Running. That was the first thing that popped into his head the minute he set his foot in the hallway. Running.

Where should he go? Where can he go? His parents were dead. His friends were dead. He was dead. He had no one. He was alone. Again.

Just the thought of him brought tears to his eyes. He was dead. The love of his life was dead.

He missed him. He missed his short-cropped sandy blonde hair, his mischievous sky-blue eyes, his warm, friendly smile. Everything. He missed everything. 

"Hey! Stop!" He froze.

Shit. The guards.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of the guards said.

He put his hands in the air and closed his eyes. Soon, he felt a painful tug in his gut and the guards flew back into the air. There's his chance. There was no way he was going to give up now.

He turned and ran.

Three years since he had last seen him.

Three years since his death.

Three years that his screams still haunt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jocelin: ok guys, me and my brother are still having a hard time deciding on the pairings (aka who should be paired up with Percy) 

Riley: so we decided to let you guys vote. Here are the two options. Jercy (Jason and Percy) or Nicercy (Nico and Percy).

Jocelin: just leave a comment and tell us which of the two pairings you guys want.


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelin: ok guys. So we won't be updating for a while since we will be helping a new author write a Percy Jackson and The Purge crossover. 

Riley: and since we are her beta, we will be helping her. We recommend reading her stories on fanfiction. Her fanfiction name is SapphireDragonsOnyx13.

Jocelin: and remember to vote if you want Jercy or Nicercy 

Riley: good bye! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jocelin: so we're back (sort of). My brother isn't with me right now because the idiot got hypothermia.

Once he burst out of the doors, the cold night air hit him. He looked down to see what he was wearing. A gray V-neck shirt and black cotton pants but no shoes. 

He was running to fast that he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He groaned but went silent again. Tilting his head to the side, he heard footsteps running towards him; fast but quiet. Great. Just dandy.

The boy stood up and ran faster. Often the branches of miniature trees or bushes made scratches on his skin but nothing too serious. 

He just kept running. Seriously? What else could he do? If he stopped now, those damn guards would capture him and drag him back to that laboratory. There was no way he was going back to that hellhole. 

He rather die than go back.

But the more he kept running, the more he grew tired. No matter how exhausted he was, he kept going.

Once the footsteps of the guards faded away, he came to a stop next to a lake. He looked down at the water and saw his reflection. 

His curly, chocolate brown hair was messy and had twigs and leaves in it. His sea-green eyes were wild and unusually bright. His skin was sickly pale and was covered black and purple bruises and scratches. In other words: he looked horrible. 

He looked around and took in his surroundings. There were trees and bushes everywhere, dirt, leaves, and twigs covered the entire ground, and the sky was black and completely covered in stars.

His whole body went rigid when he heard a faint snap. Oh great. The guards are almost here. He was able to hear their faint footsteps, their heartbeat, and their breathing. 

Because of his super powers, he had enhanced hearing, enhanced eyesight, super speed, and super strength. 

He looked around to see if there was a way to get out of here without getting caught. Getting caught meant going back to the laboratory. No way in hell was he going to let that happen. 

Soon his eyes landed on a cliff not that far away from him. Once he reached the cliff, he saw it was at least 30 feet of the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Soon, the ground started to rumble and gigantic pillars of earth rose from the ground. The boy smirked. Perfect. 

He stepped on the first pillar and started to walk, using the pillars as stairs. Once he set his feet to the ground, he started to run again with the pillars crumbling to dust.

As he kept running, the rest of his memories came back. Like the day he met Luke, his birthdays, his vacations, everything. 

Just thinking about Luke made him want to break down and cry. It was his fault that Luke was dead. If Luke hadn't taken that bullet for him, he would've been alive.

As he kept running, he saw a faint street light not that far away. At least 1 or 2 miles away from where he was. But when he was almost there, he felt a sharp pain in the back his head and went down to the ground again. 

A sharp pain shot through his body and he groaned. The pain kept getting worse and worse and and his vision was starting to get extremely fuzzy. 

The last thing that he saw before he blacked out was a handsome Italian boy with curly black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and smooth olive skin looking down at him with confusion and concern.

And the last thing that he heard was,

"Oh my god. Are you alright?"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. My brother's hypothermia has taken a bad turn and he will be in the hospital for who knows how long.

The first thing that the boy had heard when he was starting to wake up was the sound rain pounding softly against the roof and the window. 

And the first thing that he noticed when he started to wake up was that he was laying on a soft bed in a dark room.

He was confused. Where was he and... who was that cute Italian boy that he saw last night before he past out?

He groaned and stretched but stopped immediately when a sharp pain shot through his body. He looked down and saw that someone had bandaged his wounds and apparently someone changed him into someone else's clothes. (A/N: guess who changed him. ;D)

He was wearing a comfortable white cotton tank top and black sweatpants with white socks.

He started to slowly sit up, stopping every time he felt pain, and looked around. The walls were painted a dark gray color, the carpet was ivory white, and all the furniture was made out of dark cherry wood. The bed that he was laying on was a large queen size bed that was made from a beautiful dark cherry wood with comfortable feather pillows and a dark gray comforter. 

A desk sat against the other wall with a black high tech laptop sitting on it. There was a huge book and music shelf with an amazing high tech sound system and a 30 inch plasma T.V. Next to the T.V were five shelves. (A/N: this is how my room looks like but it's blue, my favorite color.) 

The boy saw a clock on the wall. It said 5:34 AM.

He groaned. He felt like shit. He had a horrible headache, his whole body ached, and his teeth hurt.

"Oh, good. You're awake." 

The boy flinched and whirled around to look at the person that spoke. It was a girl. She had long, honey blonde hair that was curled like a princess', smooth, tan skin, and calculating, stormy-gray eyes. She was really pretty but she wasn't his type. Probably because he was gay.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the boy asked The pretty girl smiled and said, "My name is Annabeth Chase. And you're at my friend's apartment. And may I ask, what is your name?"

The boy looked at her warily before answering, "Percy Jackson. My name is Percy Jackson."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Percy," Annabeth said. "if it's okay, can I ask you a few questions?"

Percy looked at her suspiciously. "That depends."

"Why were you all beaten up when we found you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy stiffened and gave her a death glare, making Annabeth flinch.

"That's none of your business." Percy snapped at her.

"Um, since we healed you and you are in my friend's apartment, it kind of is my business. So start talking." Annabeth said with her own death glare but it wasn't as impressive as Percy's.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Percy asked with an icy tone. 

Annabeth's expression soften a bit. "Look, we just want to help you."

Percy turned away and said, "No one can help me. Not even you."

Annabeth looked confused. "What do you mean? Is someone after you or something?"

Percy flinched and looked down at his hands. That answered her question. She wanted to ask more but decided against it. Whatever happened to this boy can not be good.

Annabeth took in Percy's appearance. He was beautiful. Unearthly beautiful. The lovely boy had soft cheekbones, rosy cheeks, smooth, flawless ivory skin, imperious sea-green eyes, curly chocolate brown hair, a cute nose, a strong jaw, and full shell-pink lips with perfect shiny square teeth.

Percy was obviously a fighter, he was strong and confident in his posture. He was small, at least 5'6 in height, lithe, lean, strong, and athletic with a bit of muscle and he had small pale hands.

"What's your friend's name?" Percy asked in a quite voice.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "His name is Nico di Angelo. He was the one that found you."

Percy nodded. So now he knew who that boy was. Nico di Angelo. It fit him perfectly.

"Well, why don't you take a shower and we an discuss this later?" Annabeth said with a charming smile.

Percy nodded warily. Annabeth stood and gave him a pile of clothes. A white T-shirt, dark washed jeans and a fresh pair of socks.

"When you're done showering, go to the kitchen so that you can eat breakfast." She said.

Percy nodded. And with that, he headed towards the bathroom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell us what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

The minute the water hit Percy's skin, he completely relaxed. 

Being in the water always made him relax. He watched as the water crawl all over his skin, healing his wounds completely. That's another thing about his powers. Not only can he control water but he can heal himself with it as well.

Even though his powers are very cool, he hates his powers. A lot.

It was the reason why his family and friends died. It was the reason for him getting captured and sent to laboratory 2H-7Z.

He looked down at his right forearm and stared at it. Right there, printed in permanent black ink, said: 

157X2Z

His laboratory subject number. 

Percy sighs in frustration. Why does his life have to be so hard? 

15 minutes later, Percy gets out of the shower, wraps a towel around his skinny waist, and leaves the bathroom. 

He sees a set of clothes on top of the bed. He walks slowly towards the bed and hesitantly grabs the clothes. It was a blue T-shirt, and black sweatpants. 

As he puts his clothes on, he noticed that there was a note on the night stand.

Percy, 

Once you are done taking a shower, come to the kitchen. You have a lot of explaining to do.

Annabeth. 

Percy sighed. Great. Just fucking great. Now he had to tell her everything. 

Once Percy was done getting dressed, he walked out of the dark (and slightly creepy) room and headed towards the kitchen. 

Once he got to the kitchen, there were three people. 

One of them was Annabeth (obviously), a boy he has never seen before, and the boy, Nico, that saved him.

The other boy was shorter than Percy and scrawny. He had curly golden brown hair, dark brown eyes that strangely remind him of soil, and milky pale skin that matched Percy's. Even though he was shorter than Percy (by an inch or so), he looked a lot older.

He was wearing a forest green T-shirt that said 'Save The Trees', black jeans, and gray converse.

Nico was wearing a dark gray, almost black, tight-fitting, long sleeved, turtleneck shirt, black skinny jeans, and black running shoes. 

Annabeth was wearing a white tank top, a beige skirt and tennis shoes with her honey blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Nico kept starting at him with dark, calculating brown eyes. Percy couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. 

"Percy," Annabeth said. She looked shocked. "You look better. Your injuries are completely gone."

"Um, yeah," Percy said hesitantly, looking at the three people before him with cautious sea-green eyes.

"Well... why don't you guys introduce yourselves." Annabeth said to the two other males.

"Hi, my name's Grover Underwood. It's a pleasure to meet you Percy." Grover said with a gentle smile.

Percy nodded towards him, smiling at him.

"Hello, Percy. My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm the one that found you and brought you here." Nico said blankly. 

"Thank you..." Percy whispered. 

Nico smiled gently. "You're welcome."

"You looked pretty sick when Nico found you, you know" Grover frowned as he recalled the thought.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. You looked really weak. You were also very dehydrated and way to skinny, like you haven't eaten a proper meal in years." Nico informed him.

"It's because I haven't." Percy muttered miserably. 

"What do you mean?"

Percy hesitated. Can he trust them? "I've been locked up for at least three years."

This piece of information shocked them.

"Wait. You've been locked up for the past three years?" Annabeth said in shock. "Why?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably before he spoke again. "Th-they found out that I had some special abilities. They came, killed anyone that stood in their way, and took me. I was thirteen at the time."

Nico tensed at this and narrowed his eyes. Percy saw his hand grip his right forearm. The room seemed to darken with his mood, which was really strange and creepy. 

"What type of special abilities?"

Percy took a deep. "Instead of telling you, I'll show but just don't... don't freak out. Please."

The three teenagers looked at each other before nodding. 

Percy searched around the kitchen before his eyes landed on a chair. He concentrated, and in seconds, the chair moved right towards him. Then he concentrated on other things in the room (toaster, blender, plate, spoon, etc), and they started to float and spin in midair.

Grover and Annabeth gasped and backed away while Nico was frozen, his face pale.

"Percy," Nico said slowly with his eyes closed. "Did you come from Laboratory 2H-7Z?"

Percy immediately got defensive. "How do you know the name of the laboratory?"

Instead of telling him, Nico rolled up his right sleeve and showed Percy his right forearm. In permanent black ink, it said:  

116D9C

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speak our lovelies! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jocelin: ok so this chapter is where Percy will meet people that are like him.  
> Riley: and also show the first part of the night that he got kidnapped.  
> Jocelin: hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus.

It was an understatement that Percy was shocked when he saw those numbers printed on Nico's forearm.  
"B-but how?" Percy stuttered.  
Nico gave him a sad, pained smile. "You're not the only one that got captured by those fucking bastards. They kidnapped my sister and I when I was only ten years old and she was twelve. We escaped with a few other people two years ago. Would you like to meet them?"  
Percy nodded, not trusting his voice.  
"Ok, I'll go make some calls. Annabeth, call your girlfriend and tell her to come here. That it's important. Grover, you too." Nico said. Annabeth and Grover nodded and ran of to find their phones.  
Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out a black, sleek touch phone. He tapped the screen a few times before holding towards his ear. With his enhanced hearing, Percy will be able to hear their conversation.  
After the fifth ring, a girl's voice was heard. "Hello?"  
"Zoë? Is Rachel there? I need to talk her. Now."  
"Why do you need to talk to her, Di Angelo?" Zoë demanded. Zoë had an old English accent that made it a bit hard to understand what she was saying.  
"Zoë. I found another escapee." Nico said.  
There was a long pause before Zoë spoke up.  
"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.  
"Positive. Please, just give your girlfriend the phone. I really need to talk to her."  
Zoë sighed. "Alright, fine. Just wait for a moment."  
Seconds later another female voice spoke up. "Nico? What the hell is going on? Why is Zoë all nervous?"  
"Rachel, you need to come over. Now. Another escaped that hellhole." The black haired boy informed her.  
"Really?" Rachel yelped. "Is that why Zoë is all nervous?"  
"Yes. Please, just come over." He said.  
"Alright. We'll be there soon. Bye."  
"Bye." Nico hung up.  
Nico started to tap his phone again and dialed another number. After the third ring, a boy spoke. "Hey, Nico. What's up?"  
"We got an escapee, Jason."  
"Really?! I'm coming over right now." Jason said.  
"That's why I called, dude." Nico said, looking amused.  
"Whatever. I'm on my way. Should I call Leo and Calypso? They're one of us, too" Jason said.  
"Yeah, call them."  
"And should I bring Thalia, Reyna, and Hylla."  
Nico rolled his dark eyes. "Well, duh."  
"Ok, no need to be rude. I'll see you soon. See ya."  
"See ya." Nico hung up again and looked at the brunette. "They're coming."  
The green-eyed boy simply nodded and looked away.  
A few minutes later, Annabeth and Grover come in running into the kitchen with big smiles on their faces.  
"Piper is coming. But she is also bringing Drew." Annabeth made a face when she said the name 'Drew'. Nico winced and looked away.  
"Juniper is coming, too. Oh and I also informed Hazel, Frank and Bianca." Grover informed him.  
Juniper? Who in their rightful mind would name their own daughter after a tree?  
"Ok, good." Nico said while taking deep breathes in.  
The blonde haired girl frowned at him, looking worried. "Nico, are you alright?"  
Nico gave her a look that said, 'what kind of stupid question is that?' Annabeth blushed.  
Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.  
"Good. They're here." Nico murmured. Annabeth went to the door and opened it.  
Grover turned around to look at the brunette and smiled. "Percy, we would like to meet the other escapees."  
*Line Break*  
Meeting the others wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
There was Bianca di Angelo, Nico's older sister.  
Bianca could have been Nico's twin sister. She had long black hair that fell down her back in a shower of ringlets, black eyes that burned like coal, and flawless olive skin that had a healthy glow to it.  
Her cupid bow lips were a pretty shade of rose pink, her cheekbones were prominent, and her dark eyes were big and wide, giving her a childlike appearance.  
Unlike her brother, she was the most social person Percy has ever met while Nico was the most unsocial person he has ever met.  
Bianca had a rather strange ability. She has total control over the shadows and the dead. Nico has this ability as well. Surprise, surprise.  
Then there was Thalia Grace, Bianca's girlfriend. Thalia had piercing electric blue eyes, that were outlined with black eyeliner, that seem to be able to shock you just by looking at you. Her soft black curls went all the way to her waist and it had streaks of blue in it. Her skin was pale and flawless, a great contrast with her black hair. If you look closely, you can see that she has a splash of freckles across her nose. She was beautiful, he'll admit, but she scared him.  
Apparently Thalia had the ability over electricity and the weather, making her extremely powerful.  
Then there was Jason Grace, Thalia's little brother. Jason looked nothing like Thalia. Jason had close-cropped blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. He was tall and stocky with a small scar on his upper lip.  
Looking at him, Percy wanted to cry. Jason reminded him of Luke.  
Jason also had the same abilities as his sister but doesn't use them much.  
Next to him were the twins, Reyna and Hylla. The twins both had long black hair, piercing dark eyes, tan skin, and full lips. The only way Percy was able to tell the difference between the two of them is that Reyna's hair is curly and Hylla is taller by four inches.  
The twins were complete opposites. Reyna had total control over darkness while Hylla had control over light.  
Next was Hazel Levesque, Bianca and Nico's younger half sister. Hazel was a beautiful African-American girl. She had healthy chocolate colored skin, luminous golden eyes, and curly golden brown hair.  
She  
She was Ferrokinetic, the ability over precious metals and jewels, and Geokinetic, the ability over the earth. She said that all the metals and jewels that she summons are cursed and that you shouldn't touch them.  
Long story short: you touch, you die.  
Next was her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He was a tall, muscular Chinese Canadian with black hair and dark eyes.  
Frank was a shape-shifter, meaning that he can shift into any animal that he wanted.  
On Percy's left was Leo Valdez. Leo was cute in an elfish way, with pointy ears, curly dark hair, caramel skin, and a slightly babyish face.  
Leo was pyrokinetic, meaning he can control fire. Every time he was embarrassed, his hair or ears would burst into flames.  
Then there was Calypso Ogygia, Leo's first and current girlfriend. Calypso has long golden brown hair that reached her waist, almond shaped brown eyes, and milky skin.  
Calypso's ability is vitakinesis, the ability to heal.  
Sitting next to Grover was Juniper. She had long auburn hair, forest green eyes, and olive skin. Percy had to say, Grover had good taste in girls.  
Next was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was a seer, able to see the future.  
Rachel had long curly cranberry red hair, apple green eyes, freckles, and creamy skin.  
Next was Zoë Nightshade, Rachel's girlfriend. Zoë had lunarkinesis, the ability to manipulate lunar energy. She had long silky black hair, black eyes that matched volcanic rock, and smooth caramel skin. Percy learned that she was born in Great Britain, which was the reason why she had an accent.  
Sitting next to Annabeth was Piper, Annabeth's girlfriend. Piper was a beautiful Native American with healthy tan skin, kaleidoscope eyes, and choppy caramel brown hair that were in small braids.  
Piper could charmspeak, which was very powerful.  
Next was Drew Tanaka, Piper's older sister. Drew was a beautiful Asian girl with long curly black hair, beautiful skin, and dark eyes that were outlined with pink eyeliner.  
Like Piper, Drew was also a charmspeaker. It also turns out that she use to be Nico's girlfriend. Percy checked her memories and saw why they broke up.  
Nico and Drew use to be super close. They eventually fell in love with each other. But a year after they escaped, Drew changed. She became hollow, bratty, and bitchy.  
Now he could see why Nico was so uncomfortable around her.  
"So you are another escapee huh?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes."  
Calypso chuckled. "Don't talk much do you?"  
Percy simply gave her a blank look. Calypso sighed.  
"Percy, do you mind telling us how those bastards got their hands on you?" Bianca asked gently, taking his pale hands in her olive skinned ones. Percy was surprised to see that their hands were the same size.  
Percy stared at her for a second, thinking if he should tell them or...  
"How about I show you instead? It will make it much easier." Percy finally said after a minute or so.  
Soon the others eye vision started to blur and the scenery changed.  
*Flashback: Three years ago. August 24, 2011*  
He had to go faster. He had to if he wanted to win.  
That's all the newly thirteen year old Greek boy named Perseus (Percy) Jackson was thinking as he kicked off the wall and swam back to the other side of the pool.  
He felt calm whenever he was in the water. Even though the people were yelling encouraging things to him, and the other boys, that were his age, were swimming as fast as they could, he felt calm.  
He really wanted to impress his family and friends. But most importantly, he wanted to impress his boyfriend, Luke Castellan.  
How did Percy ever get an amazing and handsome boyfriend? No one knew. He was just that lucky.  
They had come to watch his swimming competition. But it wasn't a competition. It's was the regionals and he was determined to win.  
He was close. Very close. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. The second he grabbed on the edge of the pool, the horn was blown.  
The minute he got out of the pool, he ended up being wrapped in a large towel, hugged by his family and friends, telling him congratulations. Everyone moved up a bit as Luke pulled Percy into a soft, passionate kiss that made the green-eyed boy want to melt, telling him how proud he was.  
Octavian Castellan, Luke's younger twin brother, told them to 'get a room' as they continued to make out while the brunette's brothers, Triton and Tyson, made fake gagging sounds.  
Percy did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out, making Octavian roll his blue  eyes and his brothers to chuckle.  
They immediately went to the Jackson's house to celebrate Percy's victory. Percy thought he had the perfect life and that nothing would ruin that.  
But little did he know that everything would change for the worst that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. The rest of the flashback will be in the next chapter. Comment and tell us what you think.


	8. Author's note- Important, must read

Hey everyone. Sorry to bother you but I have terrible news. The two authors, Jocelin and Riley, are going through very hard struggles right now and one of them is life threatening.

Two years ago both of them were diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma, which is cancer in the lymphatic system.

But finally they recovered about a month or two ago and are now suffering painful short term effects.

We don't know how 'short term' these effects are, but it's really hurting them, mentally and physically but it's not as bad as before but its still very bad.

And other than the pain, their eating is also a big problem. The only the things that they can have without throwing up is jello and some fruits.

So for now, they will not continue writing until the effects calm down some so everything is on hold.

Thank you for reading and have a good day (or night).


End file.
